This invention relates to a garment security device generally, and more specifically to a hanger capable of having a garment locked thereto.
Security is often needed to protect garments hanging on a rack, such as in a retail clothing store or a public cloakroom, whenever the rack is left unattended. The present invention is suitable for use in either environment, but it is especially suitable for use in a retail clothing store.
Specialized cloakroom garment hangers, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,868,605, U.S. Pat. No. 3,606,948 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,647,072, typically use a chain in conjunction with a locker or a lock box, which is often coin operated. These are not well-suited to retail merchandise displays for several reasons.
First, the cost of these relatively elaborate devices is relatively high. It is important to recognize that a suitable security-type garment hanger need not be made so sturdy or foolproof that its implementation costs more than the evil practices it seeks to reduce. A security-type coat hanger is generally used to thwart the activities of two types of thieves--the shoplifter who wishes to remain inconspicuous, and the snatcher who relies on being able to accomplish the theft in a very short time. Therefore, the device need only provide security that cannot be breached except by conspicuous or time-consuming activity on the part of a would-be thief.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a security-type coat hanger that is relatively inexpensive and yet provides reasonable security against theft.
A second problem arising in connection with the use of prior art devices of this type is the obtrusive nature of the devices. One feature that is especially desirable for a security-type garment hanger of a retail clothing store is that it appear to the casual observer to be a standard garment hanger and not, in fact, a security-type garment hanger. It has been found that a customer is deterred from trying on garments that the customer can clearly see is locked to the hanger.
This need for unobtrusiveness also serves a security purpose, since the would-be thief is forced to spend time that he cannot afford so as to determine which garments are locked and which are not. In the area of merchandise displays, hanger devices such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,885,674 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,985,183 use a flexible cable or chain which is attached at one end to a fixed rack, passes through the sleeve of a garment, and terminates in a ring or winged device larger than the maximum transverse dimension of the sleeve. While relatively less expensive, the security nature of these devices is still rather conspicuous.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a security-type coat hanger that is inconspicuous when in use.
A third problem inherent in prior art devices of this type is the fact that these devices are generally incompatible with existing racks. Thus, it is difficult for a retail garment store to change from one type of device to another inasmuch as additional expense is incurred as new racks must be acquired to accomodate the new devices.
Hence, it is another object of this invention to provide a security-type coat hanger that is compatible with existing racks of standard design.
A fourth problem of the prior art is the use of non-standard coat hangers, this problem is shared with devices such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,378,144 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,966,100 which use a flexible cable or chain secured at one end to the shoulder supporting element of a coat hanger and at the other end to a different part of the coat hanger. Standard coat hangers are cheaper and are more readily available. Indeed, a store owner contemplating a change to security hangers is likely to have his own source of supply.
Therefore, it is another object of the present invention to provide a security-type coat hanger that makes use of standard coat hanger parts.